INTO THE REELS
by Absolhunter251
Summary: just when they thought they would not see a world they could not ever imagine... the imagination based on rumors came true... now stuck in the world of BENDY...three children must save the studio and the fate of the world from monsters that: Marisa, Jayden and co. Have found out had came to life... Who are these monsters? And...is it the real Joey or an imposter?


INTO THE REELS

THE INKY ADVENTURE

Disclaimer: I do not own the bendy characters or its universe, they belong to themeatly. Marisa and NS belong to me, Absolhunter251. Jayden belongs to INKJAYDEN. Cake belongs to cake on the nose.

This story is based on an adventure for a game I will be creating, hope you enjoy!

Warning: this might contain some dark psychological elements.

Chapter 1: Can't see the next corridor

OPENING NARRATION BY MARISA AND NS:

Strange whispers are heard within the walls of my anxiety and pain I've endured, in my mind. This is what my anxiety of a creature had to say to me as I slept:

"I Can't be erased..."

"you think you can run, forget about this monster you created..."

"You think he will save you...think you will be happy with him..."

"I know what's best for you...you are my friend, my first love, my mother, my creator..."

"You're making me lose myself to this sanity of loathing you to the point of insanity!"

"I will come find you and have you in my grasp... I will have the chance of seeing you again... for I have missed you!"

"Can't you see that I want to protect you from love, fears of being broken by people you consider as friends or even as a love one? You can't see beyond the future nor the past or present... but I only do this because I'm going to the falling point!"

"Run all you want, I still will see you again, every time you meltdown!"

"You'll be running back to me, your creations to be. Shielded by my name, my dark soul, my cold heart, my insane mind that fuels your soul with sadness, confusion, envy, and rage...!"

"Can't you see what a wonderful world you created for me? Now I can't be erased from you, you and I are the same, monster and creator, son and mother, first lover and first mistake...!"

\- NS (Nightmare Soraxess) /i

-0-

One day in a school like setting, young children, and young adults alike were attending various events happening within this very school of Mesa High on October 18th, days before Halloween. Planning on a huge event for this year's Halloween or other social events.

Three young people stood beyond the crowds of others. The three stuck out like anybody else who made themselves stand out.

The first person to be noticed was a young woman by the name of Marisa. Marisa herself was different from most young adult teen girls and preferred to be into different things, such as video games and creative art she showed off that most people would find strange or interesting, but she mainly enjoyed it because it was what she liked and she thought she attended this event to see what it's like being in a group of creative school like activity and to help get her mind ready for new games for when she meets her special lover when he arrives on Halloween.

Next to her was a young boy, who goes by the name of Jayden. Jayden was a simple minded boy who had a fondness for video games as well. He was really into the game series that most young people known about, Bendy and the ink machine. He attended the event to see if he could have ideas or even draw for the fun of it. But he heard rumors about a rumor that the place or the people were real. But it all could be a prank, pulled by all the rumors that are going around said word of there actually being a Joey or even bendy himself...

lastly there was another young boy with Jayden and Marisa. He simply wanted to be called cake. Based on his username known as cake on the nose on the internet.

"Well, funny running into you here guys." Marisa said with a greeting smile to both Jayden and cake.

"Yep, I didn't know you be here out of all places, buddy." Jayden said straightening his bendy hoodie jacket's loose strings.

"Hey, I think we all just happened to show up here at the right time!" Exclaims cake, tipping his white fedora hat.

Marisa nods to that and looks to Jayden. "Hey I like your bendy jacket, it suits you!"

Jayden smiled at the comment. "Well, I'm a huge bendy fan, what can you expect from someone like me who is into it than anyone else I know!"

"Joey drew, or Sammy?" Laughed cake, at the thought.

"True, but they aren't even real..." Marisa said.

"Uhh... about that, you guys really need to hear this rumor that's been going around the internet, and maybe this school too." Jayden then said, leaning in to just keep it between the three.

Marisa and cake leaned in, waiting for what Jayden had to say. "Rumors are going around that bendy and the rest are—-" before he could finish, he was then nudged behind his back, being pushed forward.

"Hey marshmallow!" Said a boy that nudged him.

Jayden groaned. "Damn it Mega! Why now?"

Mega laughed. "Well, I like to do that while you chat non stop to our friends here about that Bernie or whatever it's called 24/7!"

Jayden stood up straight and huffed. "ITS BENDY!" He said giving a glare.

"Yeah, anyway, let's go see what this whole event thing is about!" Mega said and walked away towards the booths everyone was gathering to. Cake followed behind mega mumbling something and Jayden turned away in frustration.

Marisa frowned and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You Okay Jayden?" She asked.

Jayden nodded. "Come on, let's go see what's going on in the school, it looks like something is going on."

Jayden didn't look at her, but the ground. "Yeah... okay." He said low, as he saw her walking towards the school.

Jayden then raised his head, his face showing confusion and awe.

He then squinted his eyes a bit, trying to get a good look at the mysterious figure that stood in the far distance. The figure was a tall man, wearing glasses. The man was in complete shadow, only the shine from his glasses could be seen and his shape.

"Jayden!" Cried out his friends, trying to call him over. Jayden snapped out of the trance and turned his head, he then looked back and saw that the man had vanished when he turned back.

Jayden looked puzzled and walked in after his friends.

-0-

As Jayden met up, with mega and cake they noticed a blank expression on Jayden's face.

"Hey! Come on zombie, what do you want to eat at this event?" Asked mega.

"Hey, where's Absol?" Cake then asked, seeing that Marisa wasn't with Jayden. Cake and the others liked calling Marisa by her username on the internet as a cute nickname.

"She went to the school I think..." Jayden said, trying to remember. He was distracted by the strange man covered in shadow that appeared standing there as if watching them.

"We should maybe go get her, but there's a lot of people here." Cake said.

"You both go, I'll get the food. I'll see if there is anything left for benne here." Mega said, looking at Jayden.

It looked like Mega loved teasing his cousin, Jayden a lot and he loved calling him names too.

Cake and Jayden moved along to go search for her.

Cake looked around and then quickly glanced his head as he saw something strange... it was the same man from before, this time standing by a booth. Jayden turned his head too and saw the man.

They both then stopped to just stare at the shadowed figure. Before either of them could do anything, they jumped by the sound of little kids running past them.

When they turned their attention back to the booth from where the strange man stood, he vanished without a trace.

"Okay. That was weird...and a bit creepy." Cake said, rubbing his eyes. "Just what was that or who was that?"

Jayden didn't respond, he just had a puzzled look on his face.

He turned his head and saw the school.

Cake and Jayden walked towards the building and entered it.

They searched the hall, moving past people who were admiring the school's decorations for Halloween.

Marisa was in one of the classrooms, looking at something on the computer, while she looked online for a costume, she didn't hear, Jayden or cake come in once they found her.

Marisa then jumped a bit from the light tap on the shoulder by cake.

"Oh sorry, I didn't notice the time." Marisa said, blushing with embarrassment.

-0-

The three caught up with Mega and they all had food and after eating and playing a few games at the booths, they all went back home for the day.

"I'll see you guys next week, and we will all come back to the school. I know my boyfriend will be joining us when he comes down." Marisa said.

"Okay!" Said cake, with a smile.

The four all departed and went back to their homes, as Marisa was heading home, she didn't notice the strange man covered in shadow, watching her from afar, standing there, watching her by a tree.

Marisa looked behind her and saw nothing by the tree and her mind began to wander. " hm... I could of sworn I felt like something was watching me..." Said thought as she looked puzzled.

-A WEEK LATER-

On that following week on October 26th. The school had the event open once again. A few days had past by since the sudden appearance of the mysterious man

This time Marisa met up with Jayden and the others with her boyfriend named Brandon.

As the five met up, they saw that each of them had been thinking about what was going on. The only ones who didn't notice the strange man was Brandon and Mega, who maybe didn't know or didn't look care what was going behind the scenes.

"Only a about a week and I'm getting a feeling that we are being watched by someone." Jayden said, as the five sat at one of the picnic tables.

"What...you think so?" Marisa said, blinking.

"You saw a strange creepy looking man too, absol?" Asked cake who looked a bit pale thinking back of what he saw.

"No, I haven't... but it's maybe a strange feeling I had the day we all left that event about a week ago." Marisa said. "But over the weekend I decided to look into the so called "rumors" that the internet had been posting about."

"Funny, I was doing the same thing." Cake said with a surprise look in his eyes.

Jayden sat there, not saying a word, but listening to the conversation.

Then Brandon and Mega broke the conversation.

"Wait... what's going on?" Asked Brandon who was curious about the conversation that his girlfriend and her friends were talking about.

"Probably about the boogie man that comes out on Halloween night!" Mega said chuckling.

"Wait...you mean that slasher movie, right?" Brandon said with a smile, laughing a bit in nervousness.

"That's maybe what they are talking about. I know I would play these with my cousin." Mega said.

Brandon lightly chuckles. "Anyway, I'm gonna go look around" he said, getting up. He then looked to his girlfriend and smiled. "Sure you don't want to come along?" Marisa blushes a bit, but politely shook her head. "You can go take a look around with Mega. I kinda wanna talk about this odd case."

"Oh okay, but I want to spend time with you and the others." Brandon said.

A few minutes had past by as they all sat in awkward silence.

"Anyway, what I was saying earlier, about looking at these "rumors"... I couldn't find anything on any type of rumors that are going on. But Am I the only one who is getting the feeling we are being watched by a strange figure with big white glowing glasses for eyes?" Marisa then began.

"Yep, that's what I saw the other week... it was strange to see him, but... he has a "familiar" presence... I know if I say it, mega will just throw a fit." Jayden said.

Then all of a sudden some strange music could be heard out of nowhere! The music sounded very retro and strange, the theme music sounded very outdated. But Jayden quickly put the tune together. The theme music that could be heard was no other than "Sammy Jam" from bendy and the ink machine! But why was it playing? There was no bendy themed booth anywhere or none of the teachers would let any students or people into the office to play the music.

"Hey do you hear that music?" Jayden then asked.

"Yeah! I hear it too!" Said both Marisa and Cake at the same time.

"What's that tune...?" Brandon said, hearing it.

"Ahhhh! This music is satan himself! Such an ugly song!" Cries out mega, covering his ears!

"It looks like it's coming from the school...?" Cake said.

"Hey guys...haven't you've all noticed that no one here is reacting to the music or even us...?" Marisa said before she became silent at the thought.

Jayden and cake looked at Marisa and then to the school.

Brandon walked beside Marisa and checked to see if she was okay.

"Let's go see if it's true..." Jayden said, drenched in fear, and curiosity to why he and everyone else was hearing the music.

As they all approached the building, the music was starting to become louder. Once cake and Jayden opened the doors, they saw everything was normal. But there was no one inside the building.

The lights then shut off, as a scream was heard as soon as the lights turned off! "Who screamed!" Said marisa, as the secondary lights turned on and was very dim.

"Sorry, that spooked me a bit!" Brandon said, laughing a bit.

"The music has stopped...!" Jayden said.

Mega was nowhere to be seen, once the lights came back on.

"Hey wheres mega?" Cake asked.

"Never mind mega! Look there!" Marisa then said, pointing at the lights flickering and heard a loud banging sound through the halls!

Jayden then ran forward. "Come on!"

Everyone ran after Jayden and they stopped once they reached the hall, the loud banging sound came in blaring louder as if it was behind them!

Then the lights shut off once again and began strobing!

"Stay together everyone..!" Marisa said.

They all huddled together and Marisa began to hear a voice, a voice she thought she wouldn't hear again! NS whispered through the halls and ceilings!

i"Such a beautiful day to be with you again! Welcome back home!" Said the whisper. /i There was suddenly another whisper overlapping NS's voice!

b"We need the machine running..."

"we can't do this without you, our creator!"

"We can't be erased! Filled with hate!"

"The ink is overflowing!" /b

Suddenly the strange man covered in shadow appeared before everyone, and all of a sudden the floor beneath them became a hole and everyone fell down in it!

They all cried out as they fell down what seemed endless and a lethal fall once they land!

The further they fell, the darker it became, so dark the eyes couldn't see what was the surface or below!

What's going on..?! I can't see... I can't wait to see you...!"

"Don't worry, I will fix you..."

"You just got to build our machine, if you build it you will come back to life! If you don't! you will die tonight...!"

-end of chapter 1-


End file.
